For You Will Be Punished
by OONovaOO
Summary: sakuras kidnapped by akatsuki? why? hell if she knows. what does itachi have in mind...hmmm read and find out. rated M for later chapters


The blue akatsuki member tryed ignoring the pink haired kunoichi that was slung over his shoulder, but she currently was jabbing her fragile, little fingers at his pressure point, little did she know about his rough skin penetrating every move. The shark sighed and let her continue with her effortless attempts at escape. Eventually she would tire of her tries.

"Damn it, let me go!" she protested.

"Not happening" kisame growled. He earned a glare from the pinked haired kunoichis eyes, he wasn't intimidated. that's to bad 'cause she was always to easily under estimated.

the kunoichi had suddenly got an idea and wrapped her chakra around her middle and pointer fingers' fingertips. just as she was about to jab the shark's neck a pale hand harshly griped her wrist and violently yanked her off the blue mans back. she was pushed to the ground and crushed by a body sitting on her rib cage.

"oof" she smacked her back on the dusty, dirty ground. she tryed to get up but it was a useless attempt. itachi was sitting on her and pulling a long chakra string from some where in his cloak. Where the hell he kept these things, I don't know. he swiftly tied it around her wrists and fore arms and got off of her.

he lifted her by the elbow to help her to her feet. that was the last time he was going to go easy on her, because as soon as she was up she made a break for it. 'troublesome kunoichi!'

they both-kisame and itachi- took off running after her. she was almost out of chakra and itachi knew she would not get very far. in her situation-two, fully charged chakra using akatsuki members chasing after a small(but strong) kunoichi with two hands tied behind her back, literally, and almost completely out of chakra- itachi guessed that she would make about a half of a mile...or less. but he didn't expect her to make it further, this girl just kept you guessing.

the kunoichi would not give up. her legs were growing tired and weak with every second and the chakra strings where cutting into her nicely tanned skin from the way her body was moving. but maybe there was hope. she could since a strong amount of chakra coming from the northeast and she could tell it was not akatsuki.

the pink haired girl quickly changed course and headed in that direction. any help she could get a hold of would be great. she gasped as the strings on her forearm cut deeper into her flesh. 'shit!'

the kunoichi quickened her pace a bit. she was almost there...

'oh-oh god! no!' the girl nearly fell over. her rescue, the person that she sensed was none other than sasuke uchiha. shocker. there was no way he would help her.

sasuke stared at the girl for a moment to realize who it was and what condition she was in... and also the fact that she was not going to stop running.

"saku-" sasuke started to say the kunoichis name, then saw why she was running and the cause to the chakra strings tied around her arms.

kisame and itachi stood side-by-side just about thirty-five feet away. sasukes heart boiled with the fiery hatred that his elder brother kindled. his brother supposedly killed all his living relatives to test the limits of his abilities. well that was just a whole-hearted load of shit ,right there.

"...itachi."

itachis eyes where on the pink haired kunoichi that was backing away from the area behind sasuke for another run for it, he shifted his gaze to his younger brothers sharingan.

"sasuke..." he acknowledged.

kisame was walking towards the kunoichi little step by little step almost unnoticed. almost, because she realized that he was closer than before and sprinted to the right. kisame swung his sword.

"leader-sama gave us orders not to kill you, but im sure he wont mind a couple limbs missing.." he spoke threateningly.

"oh common, this is hardly a fair fight" the kunoichi said, gesturing to the chakra strings.

"oh well, more for me.." kisame swung his sword at he girls face but she easily dodged it. While kisame wielded his heavy sword, sakura was swift and light.

while kisame and sakura where both twisted up in combat sasuke and itachi where starring each other down.

" your not going to charge on me like last time?" itachi was merely testing his younger brothers patience.

"I don't repeat the same mistake twice." Sasukes tone was sharp like jagged stone at the bottom of a pit set to kill. His eyes swirled, watching itachis every twitch and every bead of sweat as it fell. He was determined to win this time.

Only he didn't notice the itachi standing in front of him was a clone. As the real itachi appeared behind him sasuke turned his head, indicating that he had not fallen for itachis trick.

"Do you take me for a fool?"Sasuke pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it outward.

"Perhaps you don't understand. I did not cross paths with you on purpose. We are after the kunoichi and nothing more. This battle is for another day." Itachi watched sasuke to see if he would attack. He did not.

"…What do you need with sakura?" Sasuke was just curious. Getting involved with someone else's matters was not on his agenda.

"That is none of your concern." Itachi turned and walked towards kisame and sakura, who were engaged in battle.

Though sakura was weaker at the moment, she had the upper hand.

Crimson blood trickled from her fore arms in many different spots. Sakura had welts and bruises from the hits that she had taken.

Kisame didn't look nearly as bad but had taken a good hit to the gut and was wheezing. Sakura had hit him with the rest of her chakra. The blow caused a kidney to rupture and his bones to be a bit out of place.

Served him right, too. Sakura ran at kisame again, as she was about to kick him in the gut once more she was pulled back by the back of her collared red shirt and thrown to the side. Sakura landed in her side and arm, once more in the dirt.

It was itachi again. He was holding her down by the neck and glaring at her, "that will be the last time I go easy on you kunoichi."

"When did you ever go easy on me? Or have you forgotten that you were the one that snatched me up in the first place?" sakura glared back just as venomously, struggling to get up.

The two were so caught up in they're visual fight they almost forgot about kisame and sasuke standing behind them.

Itachi yanked her to her feet but this time he didn't let go. His grip on her arm tightened tremendously and she felt dizzy. She was pretty sure he was cutting the circulation. Plus, she had all ready lost a large amount of blood in her arms anyway. Sakura knew he was doing it on purpose, which really ticked her off.

As the three—kisame, itachi, and sakura—walked away from the scene sasuke spoke, "you could never take care of your self, could you sakura?"

After that, no matter how hard itachi tried to push her forward sakura wouldn't budge. "How would you even know, sasuke? You've been gone for five years!"

"That is none of your business sakura. You knew I had my reasons"

"Fuck your reasons!" sakura was not happy. She was sick of being the one that was under estimated. She knew why he left. And he didn't know how she got captured so he should just shut his butt hole of a face and get over it.

"This will not end very well…will it, itachi?" kisame sighed in soft frustration.

"I think not." Itachi didn't move as the kunoichi turned around to face his younger brother.

Sakura pulled her arms apart and broke the worn chakra strings. Sasuke drew his katana. "Are you really going to attempt fighting me in your current condition?"

Sasuke already knew the answer to that question. The kunoichi vanished. It took sasuke a moment to locate her behind him in a tree a few yards back. He turned, and a fireball burst threw his mouth, aiming at the tree of course.

Sasuke realized her chakra disappeared again, coming up behind him. He turned to slice at her, but just as fast the real sakura came up behind him and punched at his spine. Though the punch was weak.

Sasuke fell forward a bit but regained his footing and swung backwards at the kunoichi. He managed to cut at her hip but just barely.

Sakura jumped back and watched sasuke, waiting for another move. Both heads turned at kisame cleared his throat, " I would love to watch this girl get killed but we need to go, missions to do, leaders to see…kunoichis to tortcher."

With out warning sakura was being ripped from the ground and thrown into itachis arms where his grip stayed firm, and was being carried away.

she didn't struggle, or try to fight him. she was exhausted beyond the universe and itachi knew it. she let him carry her away. Off to some unknown place where she might be killed or tortured. Accepting that there was nothing to do about it, she rested her head on his cloak and dozed off into well-deserved rest.

-~.::.~-

Sakuras eyes slowly blinked open. She didn't recognize her new surroundings, and she mentally cursed herself. If she hadn't fallen asleep she would have somewhat of an idea. But…she already had somewhat of an idea.

Sakura didn't know what they wanted with her, but she was guessing she was in their base. That was one question, but she had one more. _' Why do they want me?'_

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the onyx eyes staring at her from across the room. She jumped in surprise. Itachi being unfazed.

Moments passed and he still stared at her. " Do you ever blink" sakura mumbled. Itachi ignored her and continued staring.

Finally sakura decided she didn't care anymore, and stood up from the bed she had been laying on. There were no windows, one door, and the walls were a sun-kissed brown. The floors were made up of brick, broken brick, and spots with no brick at all.

Objects in the room were a small three drawer dresser, a dusty desk with dusty books, a red, devastatingly ugly rug, and of course the small twin bed with a thin mattress and sheets.

And also, of course, the wooden chair by the door that held itachi, sitting with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his cheek resting in his hand.

When sakura was done looking around, she turned her head to itachi, "what now?" she was glaring daggers through his head. And she hoped he heard the tone of her voice that said I-want-to-so-badly-tie-you-up-and-shove-you-off-a-mountain-and-into-traffic-over-and-over-again.

She didn't get a reply from itachi, nor did she expect one. He was very anti-social.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. An idea of escape suddenly popped into her head and she was quick to put it to action.

"Uhm, itachi?" she asked.

"Hn"

" So what happens if I have to uh, go to the bathroom?" she knew it sounded stupid, but it might get her out of this place.

"Do you need to go?" he asked. His face remained blank and he continued staring. Sakura hid a smirk, itachi sounded so…parent-like. It was quite funny actually. Hearing an s-class criminal ask someone if they had to 'go'.

Hoping she could fool the s-class criminal she replied, "yes"

Itachi seemed to look at her deeply, and decided that he shouldn't keep a girl from doing her business. He sighed and stood up from the wooden chair.

Sakura walked toward him and watched as he unlocked the door. He grabbed her by the arm and walked her down a hall.

Sakura took that chance to memorize every hallway, door, and window. There was still a chance that she wouldn't escape and somewhat knowing her way around would come in handy.

Itachi had led her through a large door and inside was a bathroom. He pushed sakura forward, indicating hat she do her business.

"Oh 'common!" sakura exclaimed. "You don't expect me to do this in front of you."

"I do." He said flatly. _'Pervert'_ sakura thought.

"Its not like there's anywhere I could escape to! And you would be right out side the door to stop me if I did!"

Itachi thought for a moment. " If you try to escape your punishment will be severe."

"Fine." With that itachi left the bathroom and stood outside the door like sakura had mentioned. When the door closed, sakura looked for any possible way to escape from the base.

There wasn't a single air vent, or window. No possible way to escape from the bathroom. But how would she get past itachi?

Is it humanly possible to catch the uchiha off guard? Sakura didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Sakura didn't know which way she was going to run. Left or right? But she approached the door and opened it slightly. Itachi was on the left, so, right!

As soon as sakura was half way through the door, her legs felt like jelly. She was scared. But she had to try.

The jelly-ness didn't stop her though. She took off down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. Itachi had instantly followed in pursuit. And he was very fast.

Sakura started to doubt that she would ever make it out alive. I mean, she had hopes, but they were fading away.

Sakura was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice two things.

One: itachi was almost close enough to grab her.

And two: she was about to run into a wall.

Sakura tried to stop running but by the time she was four feet away from the brick wall she fell. Itachi, not being so graceful either, in effort to stop him self from falling, jumped over the fallen kunoichi and almost hit the wall as well.

Sakura took this as an opening to run again, but her arm was yanked back and practically ripped out of the socket. Itachi had thrown her against the wall, pressing his arm to her back. Sakura tried kicking, but itachi had some how stopped her legs from moving. She grunted.

Sakuras face pressed against the cold wall. The cement prickled her cheeks. For a moment she thought she couldn't breath he was pressing her so hard.

"I warned you about a punishment, did I not?" itachi sounded angry.

When sakura didn't answer he thought it was because lack of oxygen. So of course he pressed harder, breaking one of her ribs.

Sakura let out a pain filled croak that was meant to be an agonizing scream.

"Did I not?" itachi repeated.

"Y-yes" sakura choked.

Itachi grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her arms behind her back. He harsh fully and forcefully walked her to the room she was in before, threw her in, and closed the door.

Sakura could swear she heard the door lock from the _outside._

Sakura had landed on her knees. As she started to get up, she noticed the blood pouring from her knee.

"Perfect." She mumbled. She thought about healing it, but decided to save her chakra for another try at escape. Ignoring the pain in her chest.

"what the hell am I going to do?" she sighed out loud.

-~.::.~-

well, fisrt chapter of my first story... please reviw me, tell me what you think, give me some ideas...well, enjoy :)


End file.
